Sonny's Chance at Love
by sparksfly16
Summary: Sonny and Chad have feelings for each other, but neither one will admit it to the other. What happens when someone you wouldn't except to be so helpful helps them out? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters from Sonny With a Chance or any sketches that were mentioned on So Random!**

Chad Dylan Copper was polishing his car for the third time that day, when he dropped the rag he was using. He bent down to pick it up and heard a door open followed by laughing. He looked up to see Sonny Munroe and Tawni Hart coming out of the door that leads to their set. They were in their "Check It Out Girls" outfits.

"Ew, check out Chad Dylan Pooper." Tawni said in her "check it out girl" voice. "

"Check out Chad Dylan Pooper, check out Chad Dylan Pooper's car." Sonny replied in her "check it out girls" voice.

"I'm going to get some frozen yogurt, you coming?" Tawni asked in her regular voice.

"I have to go help Nico and Grady with some new sketch ideas first, but I'll catch up with you later." Sonny replied in her normal voice.

"Okay, have fun," Tawni said, and then walked away.

Before Sonny walked in she turned to Chad and said, "I never apologized for ruining your birthday party. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well just don't expect to be invited to any of my other parties." He said.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you at the award show tonight." Sonny said.

"Yeah, do you need a ride?" Chad blurted out. _Why did I say that, _Chad thought.

Sonny's face expressions went from shock to suspicion. "No thanks, the _So Random!_ Cast is supposed to go together." _Did I just make it sound like I want to ride with him in his new car, _Sonny thought.

"Well like I said, I have to help Nico and Grady so…I'll see you around." Sonny said after an awkward pause.

"Yeah see you around." Chad said. Sonny headed inside and closed the door. "Yeah," Chad whispered to himself. "See you around Sonny Munroe."

"Seems like someone can't wait to see Sonny Munroe," A voice said behind Chad.

He turned around to see Tawni standing behind him with the biggest smirk on her face.

**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews keep it up!**

"Tawni...what are you doing here?" Chad asked.

"I was just heading back to the prop house when I heard someone sound like they can't wait to see Sonny." Tawni replied. The smirk on her face was taunting Chad.

"Look she said see you around and I said yeah. End of story." Chad replied smoothly.

"Okay, I have to go find Sonny I found us dates to the award show tonight and the guys I found are so hot!" Tawni said. She could see Chad's grip on the rag tightening.

"Oh that's great." Chad replied through clenched teeth.

"Is it? Is it really, Chad Dylan Cooper?" Tawni said. She took a step closer to him.

"No! No, it's not fine! You wanna know why it's not fine? Because I like Sonny! Are you happy now? That's right I like Sonny Munroe!" Chad yelled. Tawni's smirked was replaced by a satisifed grin.

"Well, well, the truth has finally come out." She said.

"Please don't tell her, I'm not suppose to actually like anyone from Chuckle City." Chad said. Somehow Tawni could not ignore the pleading look in his eyes. Besides that she loved when people begged.

"Fine." Tawni said.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, now I have to go get ready for rehearsals." Chad left and Tawni walked into the prop house. She saw all her other cast mates working on a new sketch. Tawni sat on the couch and ate her yogurt. The satisfied smile was still plastered on her face.

"You seem happy. Who'd you make miserable?" Nico asked.

"Can't I be happy without having to make someone miserable?" Tawni asked.

Grady got up off the floor. "Yeah, but if you're not happy because you made someone miserable, then you know a secret about someone!" Grady said.

Tawni smiled. "Let's just say someone has a crush on our Sonny."

Zora, Nico, Grady, and Tawni all looked at Sonny.

Sonny looked confused. "Me?" She asked.

"Yeah, so I'll help you look nice for them at the awards show tonight." Tawni said.

"Thanks," Sonny said. _I wonder who it is?_ Sonny thought. She pushed the thought out of her head and turned her attention back to the sketch they were working on.

At the set of _MacKenzie Falls_, however, Chad Dylan Cooper could not stop thinking about what he had just told Tawni. He also knew that he could not wait for the award show tonight.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny looked down at the dress Tawni had given her. She loved it, but it probably cost more than her entire wardrobe.

"Sonny for the last time, you don't have to pay me back for the dress. I gave it to you so you can impress the guy who has a crush on you." Tawni said with an eye roll.

"I really wish you would tell me who it is." Sonny said.

"Yeah you keep telling me that." Tawni said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chad coming over to talk to Sonny.

"Hey ladies! Tawni mind if I talk to Sonny alone for a minute?" Chad asked.

"Okay, I'm going to be over there and pretend like I'm not eavesdropping." Tawni said. She grabbed some punch and walked away, but she made sure to stay in ear shot.

"Congratulations on _MacKenzie Falls _winning best TV show." Sonny said.

Chad smiled. "Thanks, but that's not what I came here to talk about." He said.

Sonny looked confused but shook her head, telling him to go on.

"Look Sonny this is hard for me to say, but I like you. As more than a friend. Don't ask me why because I have no idea, but I do like you." Chad said.

"Chad I wish I could believe you, but you've pretended to be my friend before and you were just using me." Sonny said.

Just then Tawni came up to Sonny. "He's the one who has the crush on you. No lie." She said to Sonny.

Sonny looked at Chad who just smiled back. "Really?" Sonny asked.

"Really." Chad said.

"Well then I'd said I like you back." She said.

They both smiled and Chad planted a kiss on her cheek. Sonny blushed and looked down.

"Well my work here is done, I think I'm going to take a break from the whole caring thing for a while." Tawni said.

Sonny and Chad headed to the dance floor and started dancing. No one could take the smiles off their faces.

However what they didn't see were the glares they were recieving from the cast of _MacKenzie Falls. _The cast was whispering to each other. No one heard them, or so they thought.

Because they didn't see Tawni standing behind them hearing their whole conversation.

"Or maybe I won't be taking a break from the whole caring thing." Tawni said to herself.

**What's the cast of Mackenzie Falls up too? Please review! I would love at least 3 reviews, please. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Portlyn slipped the letter she had written onto Sonny's dresser. She made sure no one was looking and then slipped out the door and walked over to the set of _MacKenzie Falls_.

Sonny walked into her shared dressing room and noticed the note on her dresser.

_Sonny,_

_I know I made it look like I liked you last night, but the truth is I was practing for a new movie I'm in where a handsome and awesome dude, dates an average girl. Sorry if I lead you on, but that's the truth. I hope we can still be enemies._

_Sincerely,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

Tawni walked in just as Sonny threw the letter at the wall, her face was covered in tears. "Stupid jerk! I'm so stupid. To ever believe he would like me. Stupid, stupid, stupid." Sonny said. She slid down the wall crying and Tawni raced over to her.

"Sonny what's wrong?" Tawni asked. Sonny just pointed to where the letter lay in a crumpled heap.

Tawni ran over and picked it up. As she read it she got madder and madder.

"Nico, Grady, Zora!" Tawni yelled. They came running in and saw Sonny crying.

"_MacKenzie Falls _is up to no good. Can you stay here with Sonny while I go talk to them." Tawni said, then she stormed out in an angry fit.

At the set of _MacKenzie Falls _Tawni was surprised to see that she and her cast mates were no longer on the "do not admit wall". She barged in to the set, interrputing a scene.

"Who is talking?" Chad yelled. But he was silenced by the glare Tawni shot him. He walked over to her. "What's up?" He asked.

"What's up is that your little cast mates here left a note for Sonny and now she's crying and calling herself stupid." Tawni said and handed Chad the letter.

Chad looked at his cast mates who all pointed to Portlyn. "Fine it was me! But I was doing it to protect you. We're not supposed to like anyone from there." She said.

Chad was disapponted in his cast mates, but he would deal with them later. "Where's Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Nico, Grady, and Zora took her to the prop house." Tawni said. Chad ran off to the prop house.

Tawni walked up to Portlyn. "Now let's talk about you messing with my friend." Tawni said.

**Do you think Sonny well believe Chad? Please review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad walked into the prop house and saw Nico, Grady, Zora, and Sonny writing. He took a closer look and saw that they were drawing mustaches on pictures of Chad. They looked up at him.

"Hi guys can I talk to Sonny for a minute?" Chad asked. Nico, Grady, and Zora looked at Sonny. She nodded. They got up off the floor and walked by Chad. Nico and Grady shot him glares and Zora held up a fist. Chad sat down on the floor next to Sonny.

"Chad," Sonny greeted. He could tell her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Look Sonny I did not write that letter to you. It was Portlyn." Chad said.

"Wow another one of Chad Dylan Cooper's famous pretend moments." Sonny said.

Chad started to say something but was cut off by Sonny. "Save it. I was stupid to think you ever liked me." She said.

"Sonny you're not stupid!" Chad said.

Sonny rolled her eyes and headed for the cafeteria. Chad followed her.

When they arrived in the cafeteria Chad thought of a plan.

He grabbed Sonn'y arm. "You want me to prove I like you?" Chad asked.

Sonny looked confused as Chad pulled her closer. Then he gently kissed Sonny on the lips.

**I would love at least 5 reviews! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

"Believe me now?" Chad asked.

Sonny just nodded her head because she was at a loss for words. Then the two headed over to the vending machine to grab a snack.

As Chad was opening up his chips and Sonny was getting her Skittles, Chad recieved a text.

_Meet us at the set._

It was from his cast. He sighed and looked at Sonny. "Look I've got to go, but meet me at the set of _MacKenzie Falls _in five mintues, okay?" Chad said.

"Yeah see you then." Sonny said and then walked toward her dressing room.

_What does my cast want now,_ Chad thought to himself.

He entered the set to see all his cast mates waiting for him.

Chad rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Portlyn stepped up. "Look you can't be nice to _So Random _and still hang out with us."

"But-"Chad started.

"But nothing. This isn't Hannah Montana, you can't have the best of both worlds." Portlyn said. The cast laughed at her joke.

Chad looked at the people he had once considered friends. _How could they make me choose?_ Chad thought.

"I don't even have to think about that. Goodbye." Chad said. He headed to his dressing room to go collect his thoughts.

However as he was on his way to his dressing room he ran into Sonny who had heard the whole conversation.

"Look this isn't working. It's okay though. You have your show and I have mine. It's how it's meant to be. Go get 'em." Sonny said, then walked out.

Chad wanted to chase after her but he was too shocked to move. _Was this what he wanted?_

He walked over to his cast and they could all tell that Chad Dylan Cooper was not the same Chad Dylan Cooper they had just seen 10 minutes ago. This Chad was sad and just overall different.

**When they kicked him out he was still going to be on the show just like when Sonny was banned from the prop house. She still was on the show, she just didn't hang out with her cast. I would love at least 5 reviews! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

For the next few days everything seemed normal on _So Random!_. It turned out that Sonny was a better actor than Chad was. Sonny would show up to work everyday with a big smile on her face. Only Chad and Sonny's cast noticed that her eyes didn't light up when she smiled. However at the set of _MacKenzie Falls _Chad Dylan Cooper was different. All the sad scenes that were filmed seemed filled with real emotion by Chad. Everyone knew he was picturing Sonny when he shot those scenes. Sonny however just filmed her funny scenes with that fake smile. Unless you really knew Sonny, you'd never know something was wrong. But if you met Chad you could tell right away. It was like there was a part missing in Chad.

"I'm going to the vending machine." Sonny said. She left her cast in the prop house and headed to the vending machine.

She a water and a magazine from the magazine rack and then turned to leave. Right as she did this she ran into someone. Sonny's water fell to the ground. She bent down to pick it up.

"I'm so sorry!" She said. Sonny looked up to see none other than Chad Dylan Cooper standing right in front of her.

"It's okay it was my fault." Chad said. Sonny looked at him more closely.

"Are you feeling okay Chad?" She asked.

He looked confused by the out of the blue question but nodded yes. "Why?" He asked.

Sonny looked at him even closer. "You just seem different." She said.

Chad handed Sonny her magazine back and stared at her.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing." Chad said. _Her eyes don't light up like they used to,_ he thought.

Sonny was about to speak but was cut off.

"Sonny are you ready?" A guy yelled.

"Yeah coming Zac." Sonny said.

Sonny waved bye to Chad and headed over to Zac.

As Sonny walked out Chad's hand turned into a fist. He looked down at his fist. He didn't get the feeling he had in his stomach right now a lot.

No, Chad Dylan Cooper didn't usually feel jealous.

**Does anyone mind if I make Zac, Zac Efron? Please tell me if you do or do not. I would love at least 6 reviews! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad looked in one of the dozens of mirrors he had in his dressing room. "So this is what being on top feels like?" Chad asked his reflection.

"It doesn't have to." Someone said. Chad turned around to see Portlyn walking in his dressing room.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked.

"Come on Chad. Even I'm smart enough to see that her eyes don't sparkle anymore. Get her back before someone else puts the sparkle in her eyes. Don't pull a Nick and wait for her to find a Justin." Portlyn said.

"Thanks Portlyn." Chad said.

Portlyn closed the door behind her and Chad pulled out a picture of him and Sonny at the award show where told her he liked her.

"Okay Chad, go get her." He winked at his reflection and headed for the set of _So Random!_.

"Oh my gosh Zac your so funny." Chad heard Sonny say. _Please don't let her eyes sparkle,_ Chad thought.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"We waited 45 minutes for that pizza you had better have a good excuse." Tawni said as she opened the door.

When she saw it was Chad she looked him up and down, trying to intimidate him.

"Hi Tawni can I talk to Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Took you long enough." Tawni said. Then she turned around and yelled, "Sonny you have a visitor."

Sonny headed over and stepped outside to talk to Chad. She shut the door on her way out.

"Yes Chad?" Sonny asked.

"I want to get back together." Chad said.

Sonny was taken a back. "But your cast," She started.

"Who cares about them. I want to make your eyes sparkle and I want to feel like myself again. Turns out I'm only me when I'm with you." Chad said.

"Chad that's great but there's one problem." Sonny said.

"What is it?" Chad asked.

"Zac asked me out, and I said yes." Sonny said.

Suddenly the ground was rushing towards Chad. The last thing he heard was Sonny yelling for help. Then he blacked out.

**I would love at least 7 reviews! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

"Someone help!" Sonny yelled.

Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawni, and Zac came running to see Chad laying on the ground face first.

"He just fainted all of a sudden." Sonny said. Tawni walked over to comfort Sonny, who was already bawling.

"Should I call the hospital?" Zora asked.

"Well let's get him over to the couch first." Zac said. He lifted Chad up and then put him on the couch. Zac inspected Chad, making sure he was okay.

"Zora could you please call the hospital." Zac said. Zora nodded and headed for the phone.

"Is he okay?" Nico asked.

"Well his cheeks aren't red, which means he didn't pass out from heat exhaustion, which is good. But his nose looks like it might be broken. He did fall face first so we should have his nose checked." Zac said.

"Sonny did you say anything to him?" Tawni asked. She said it so only Sonny could hear her.

"I told him about me and Zac, but he fainted before I could finish." Sonny said through tears.

"So he doesn't know that Zac just asked you out on one date and that now he's back with Vanessa." Tawni said. Sonny nodded.

"Okay eveyone Chad's doing fine. He did break his nose like this young man said and he just passed out from shock. You guys can go seem him, but only one at a time." The doctor said.

"Sonny should go first." Tawni said. The others agreed and Sonny headed into Chad's hospital room. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw Chad's nose. Chad heard her gasp and looked over.

"You know it's your fault that I look like this." Chad said half joking, half serious. Sonny ignored the sting of his comment and rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"You scared me when you fainted." Sonny said.

"Yeah sorry about that." Chad said. He looked embarassed.

"I want to get back together with you." Sonny said.

"Sonny-" Chad started.

**I would love at least 7 reviews! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny sighed and looked over at the _MacKenzie Falls _table. It had been a week since Chad told her it would never work with them and he already had a new girl around his arm.

_What a jerk_, Tawni thought. Suddenly Sonny got up from the table and walked out to the patio. Tawni followed her.

"Sonny," Tawni started.

"Look Tawni I love the show and all you guys but I need a break. I can't come here everyday and pretend to put a smile on my face." Sonny said.

"What are you saying Sonny?" Tawni asked.

Sonny paused.

"I'm going home for a month or two. I'll come back I just can't stand seeing Chad with his latest arm candy every day. It stinks!" Sonny finally said.

Tawni just walked over and gave Sonny a hug. "It'll be okay." Tawni said.

Sonny wiped her tears. "Thanks." Sonny said. Then she headed back inside.

Sonny had been gone for a few days and the cast just wasn't the same. Chad headed over to their table.

"Hey Chuckle City why so glum?" The he realized Sonny wasn't there. "Where's Sonny?" Chad asked.

"She left." Nico said.

"Oh did she realize she wasn't good enough for Hollywood?" Chad said.

Tawni got up and walked over to Chad. She raised her left hand and slapped Chad hard across the face.

Chad's cheek was bleeding. "She left because of you. You're the biggest jerk in the history of jerks and you're too jerky to even realize it!" Tawni yelled.

Then she and the cast got up and left.

**I would love at least 8 reviews! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad ran to his dressing room. His cheek was bleeding and tears were running down his face. He locked the door and grabbed a bottle of sparkling water, then he lightly pressed the water to his cheek. Chad grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sonny's cell phone.

"Hello?" A woman said.

"Hi, is Sonny there?" Chad asked.

"May I ask who's calling?" She said.

"It's Chad, Chad Dylan." He rushed out.

"Look Chad, I'm not sure talking to Sonny is the best thing right now." The woman, who he assumed was Sonny's mom, said.

Then he heard a click. Call ended. He threw the phone at the wall. "Ugh!" He yelled.

Chad got up and looked at himself in the mirror.

_Who am I?_ He asked his reflection.

Chad got up and took each mirror down one by one. He only left one up, the mirror that had orignally been there. Then he picked up his phone and dialed the airport.

"Hello, one ticket to Wisconsin please." Chad said.

The person asked him a question and he smiled and looked at the picture of him and Sonny.

"No I don't need first class. Thanks." Chad said.

Chad smiled. He was going to fix things and most importantly, he was going to be Chad again.

**I would love at least 8 reviews! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny stared out her bedroom window. She knew she had made the right choice in heading back to her hometown for a little while. But it was so boring!

Her mother didn't let her talk to anyone from Hollywood, not even Tawni, and try as she might she could not get Chad Dylan Cooper out of her head.

_He moved on Sonny get over him!_ She would tell herself. Then one day she woke up and felt different.

She jumped out of bed and pulled out her laptop. Her Mom was gone for the morning so she could communicate with her friends from Hollywood. She opened up her email and started to type a message.

_Chad-_

_Let's be honest here. I like you, but you have obviously moved on. The whole time I had been home I could NOT get over you, but today I woke up and felt different. I have finally got over the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. So when I come back to Hollywood I would love it if you left me alone. I think-I know it- it would be best for both of us. I guess this is a relationship that just wasn't meant to be. We're like Nick and Selena, not Nick and Miley. Sorry and I will always love you, even if you don't love me._

_Love,_

_Sonny_

She re-read it a million times before she hit send. Once the screen was filled with the 'your message was sent' box, Sonny felt a lot better. It would be hard at first to avoid Chad, but she knew it would get easier and her friends would help her. The doorbell rang taking Sonny out of her thoughts and when she got up to go get it, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She didn't look like herself, but she knew it would take a while to feel like herself again.

She skipped to the door and opened it only to find the one, the only Chad Dylan Cooper waiting on her doorstep.

**I would love at least 8 reviews! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

"Chad what in the world are you doing here?" Sonny said.

"I miss you and I want you back." Chad said.

Sonny looked down at her pajamas and said,"Um let me go change real quick, I'll be back in like ten minutes." She shut the door and ran upstairs.

_What the heck is Chad doing here? _Sonny thought. She quickly pulled on a shirt, sweatshirt, and jeans. Then she brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair.

She ran back downstairs and opened the door. She stepped out on the porch and closed the door behind her.

"Chad what a surprise." Sonny said.

"Yeah look I did some thinking and I realized I can't be me without you." Chad said.

Sonny was shocked. Chad needed her. And she needed him.

"Chad-" Sonny started.

"Listen before you say we can't possibly be together. This is getting silly. I say I like you, you say you're over me. You say you like me, I say it'll never work. Why can't we be together?" Chad said.

"Because we're like Nick and Selena." Sonny said.

"That's what you think but deep down I know that we both now we're Nick and Miley. Just admit it." Chad said. His eyes were daring her to say it.

"Fine, maybe we are Nick and Miley. You're the first person who took the sparkle out of my eyes and even though you won't admit it. I'm the one who cracked Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said.

"So then come back to Hollywood with me and we'll make it work. I promise." Chad said. He held out his hand.

Sonny laughed and kissed him. He kissed back.

"Okay I'll tell my Mom I want to go back." Sonny said.

"Good." Chad said. He felt different. He was now Chad Dylan Cooper!

**I would love at least 9 reviews! Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

"Wait, so you actually fell head first into the bowl of pudding?" Chad asked through his laughter. Sonny was telling Chad what happened on the set of _So Random! _that morning.

"Yeah and then I gave Nico and Grady big hugs. It was so much fun!" Sonny said. Sonny was back in Hollywood and was loving it.

"You know Chad, I'm really glad you convinced me to come back. I love it here!" Sonny said.

"Yeah when I first read that email you sent me I was unsure about what to do, but after you explained everything I'm glad you're back." He said. They leaned in and kissed each other.

"This could not get any better!" Sonny said with a smile.

"You'll never take me alive!" Someone yelled.

Chad and Sonny looked at each other. "No." Sonny said.

"It can't be." Chad replied. But sure enough James Conroy came somersaulting in. He paused when he saw Sonny.

"Hello James." Sonny said cooly.

"Sonny, Chad." He said curtly.

"Are you here to guest star on _MacKenzie Falls _again?" Sonny asked.

"Actually I'm going to be on _So Random!_" James said with a smirk.

"What!?" Chad and Sonny said.

"Yeah, I'm going to be on some new sketch you guys are doing about a prom." James said.

"Don't tell me you're playing Jake." Sonny pleaded although she already knew the answer.

"Yup. Get ready for the kiss of your life." James said and then blew a kiss toward Sonny. Sonny made a noise that sounded like she threw up in her mouth.

"See you soon." James said, then he walked out.

"That creep is going to kiss you!" Chad yelled.

"Chad you're making a scene." Sonny said, blushing.

"I'm making a scene because I don't want my girlfriend kissing some creep." Chad yelled back.

"Stop it." Sonny whispered.

"You want to kiss him don't you. I mean after all you did go on a date with." Chad yelled.

"You were his best friend." Sonny said back.

"So you do want to kiss him!" Chad yelled.

"Chad how could you think that?" Sonny said. She got up and ran with tears streaming down her face.

"Sonny." Chad called after her. He ran into her dressing room, but only found Tawni.

"Wow you messed up big time." Tawni said.

"I know, just tell me where Sonny is." Chad said.

"She's with James at rehersals. That reminds me, I have to go to rehersals. Bye." Tawni said and walked past him.

_Why did Sonny get so defensive?_ Chad thought. Then he saw the reason lying on Sonny's desk. It was a note that said;

_Sonny,_

_I hear you're dating Chad and I thought you would want to know that every girl he goes out with he cheats on. Like me for instance. Also, you can tell when he's cheating on a girl because he will accuse you of cheating on him. Just thought you'd want to know._

_-Chad's old girlfriend_

**I would love at least 9 reviews! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad waited in Sonny and Tawni's dressing room for an hour. He just stared out the window, clutching the note in his hands. _Who would send this to Sonny?_ Chad thought. The obvious answer was Portlyn, but she had seemed like she was over trying to wreck Chad and Sonny's relationship. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Tawni Hart.

"Oh you're still here?" She said, her voice full of disgust.

"Tawni you have to believe me, I would never cheat on Sonny." Chad said.

"It's not like you haven't cheated on girlfriends in the past." Tawni said. She walked over to her dressing table and started applying make-up.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked.

"We all know you went out with Mindy while you were with Portlyn." Tawni said.

"No I didn't! Portlyn was mad that I dumped her and she started that rumor." Chad said.

"Really?" Tawni asked. Chad nodded his head yes.

"Then who sent that note? Portlyn?" Tawni asked.

"I don't think it was Portlyn. She seems over the whole trying to destroy me and Sonny's relationship." Chad said.

"Then there's only one other person it could be." Tawni said while brushing her hair.

"Who?" Chad asked. Tawni pointed to the dressing room door.

Right on cue, Chad and Tawni heard,"You'll never take me alive!" from down the hall.

"James?!" Chad exclaimed.

"James." Tawni said with a nod. Chad ran out the door to go find James and ran right into Sonny.

"Sonny, I would never cheat on you. James wrote you that note!" Chad said, grabbing Sonny by the shoulders in case she tried to make a run for it.

"I wish I could believe you Chad. Have fun with Portlyn or Ashley Tisdale or Taylor Swift or whoever." Sonny said and then walked away.

"Taylor Swift has a boyfriend!" Chad called out to Sonny jokingly. Sonny kept walking but turned around and glared at Chad.

"It was a joke." He shouted to her. But she just keep walking.

_Why does the one girl I want always say no to me?_ Chad thought to himself.

As Sonny walked away from Chad she had tears silently streaming down her face. But nothing would get her to stop walking. That is until she heard someone behind her sobbing.

**I would love at least 9 reviews! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

When Sonny heard the sobbing she wanted to turn around and comfort whoever it was, but truth be told she needed comforting too. So Sonny just walked away. If she had turned around she would've seen Chad Dylan Cooper sobbing...but she just kept walking.

It'd been a a month since that fateful day in the hallway and everyone was fine or at least everyone was acting like there were fine. Chad had booked a movie with Selena Gomez so he had been on a few "dates" with her and Sonny had just scored a cover on Teen Vogue. In fact when she was having her interview Chad just happened to be on his way to lunch and he decided to listen to the interview through the wall.

"So Sonny all are readers want to know are you dating anyone right now?" The reporter asked.

"Well I've been on dates, but I'm not dating anyone in particular. I mean who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle?" Sonny answered.

"Well thank you so much for the interview it was a pleasure to meet you." The reporter said.

"Oh no, the pleasure was all mine, if you need anything else just call." Sonny said. Chad heard the reporter get up and her quickly ducked in the nearest door just as the reporter came out of Sonny's dressing room.

"Chad what are you doing in here?" Sonny said. Chad quickly took in the scene in front of him. Sonny was looking through a box that was marked Chad on it. However before he could get a better look Sonny shoved it under the bed.

Sonny was about to yell at Chad when Grady shouted from the hall, "Hey Sonny we're all going out to lunch, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second." Sonny shouted back. She seemed to forget Chad was in the room since she dabbed on some lip gloss, grabbe her purse and cell phone, then headed out the door.

As soon as Sonny was out the door Chad counted to 20 then made a bee line for the box. Before he opened the box he looked over at all the pictures Sonny had on her dresser mirror. There was one of Sonny and Lucy, one of Sonny and Tawni, one of Sonny and her cast mates, one of Sonny and her family, and one of Sonny and Selena. Yeah Selena and Sonny were now best friends. Chad shook all the thoughts out of his head and slid open the box.

Whoa! The box was full of things about Chad. There was a letter Chad had written Sonny, a card Chad had given Sonny on their one week anniversary, a pair of black Converse that Chad and Sonny had written all over, and...wait why didn't Sonny have the necklace Chad had given her. It was a necklace in the shape of key to tell Sonny she had the key to Chad's heart, why wouldn't she keep that?

Just then Chad heard the door knob shake. He quickly hid the box and then faked sleeping. Seconds later the door to the dressing room creaked open. He heard Sonny sigh and he asumed it was because he was still there. Suddenly he could feel her breathe in his face. He opened his eyes and saw the necklace dangling right in front of his face.

"I knew it!" He shouted, throwing his hands up in victory. Sonny's eyes widened in fear, she obviously thought he had cracked.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked.

"The necklace," He said grabbind it and accidently yanking her along the way since it was around her neck. "Your still wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Well I..." Sonny started.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

"You what?" Chad asked.

"I just never took it off because it means a lot to me." Sonny admitted.

"I knew it!" Chad shouted pumping his hands in the air victoriously.

"Knew what?" Sonny asked dumbfounded.

"That you still like me." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"You did not just go there." Sonny said.

"Go where?" Chad asked.

"Look Mr. Self-Absorbed, I do not still like you. I said I liked the necklace." Sonny replied smoothly.

"Oh, but I think you do." Chad bantered.

"Nope," Sonny said. She pushed past Chad and opened the door.

"Now if we're done here, I have to be somewhere and I'm sure you have a date with someone lined up." Sonny said and gestured towards the open door.

"Yeah Miley just broke up with Justin, I can be her shoulder to cry on." Chad said and looked at Sonny hoping for a reaction. Sonny just shrugged and pointed to the door again.

As Chad was heading out he realized something. "Where do you have to go?" He called back.

"Excuse me?" Sonny asked from her make-up stand.

"You said you have to be somewhere." Chad stated stepping back into the dressing room.

"Oh I'm just having lunch with a friend." Sonny replied. Right on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Now Chad I have to get going and I would like to know that you aren't here while I'm gone. So could you please exit out the back door." Sonny said.

"Why are you talking to me like I'm a three year-old?" Chad asked.

"No reason." Sonny replied humming.

"Who are going to lunch with anyway?" Chad asked as he headed towards the back door.

"You lost the right to ask me questions like that." Sonny said with a not so sonny glare. Chad put his head down and left the room.

"Sonny." He turned before he left. She waited for him to go on.

"One chance, that's all I'm asking. Meet me for dinner tomorrow at six?" Chad said, with a hopeful glance.

After a moments pause she nodded. "Fine."

Chad smiled and headed out the door.

**Please review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. Keep it up! I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny watched Chad leave and then remembered she had a guest waiting outside the door. Selena was waiting for her. Sonny felt bad about hurting Selena's feelings when they were shooting the Chad Dylan Cooper Story, so she offered to take her out to lunch and they had hung out non-stop since.

"Chad?" Selena said knowingly.

"Chad." Sonny said with a nod.

"He doesn't think I'm a handsome boy you're going on a date with, does he?" Selena asked.

"Probably, but he thinks you're a real wizard so that's not a big shocker for Chad." Sonny said. They both started laughing even though they knew that Sonny was being completely serious about Chad thinking Selena was a wizard.

"I just don't know what to do about Chad?" Sonny said as they headed to Selena's car.

"So you still like him?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But he's probably moved on already." Sonny said.

"Really, cuz he called me the other night and was crying." Selena said.

"He was?" Sonny said astoinshed.

"Yeah, he just cried for like 30 minutes, then he talked about you for I don't know- a hour at least." Selena said.

"So he might still like me?" Sonny said.

"Might, that boy has it bad for you." Selena said, jokingly punching Sonny on the shoulder.

"Well he did ask me to meet him at the cafeteria tonight." Sonny said with a grin.

"Then what are we doing sitting around? We need to get you an outfit pronto." Selena said and started her car.

"What about lunch?" Sonny asked as her stomach grumbled.

"Do you like pizza?" Selena asked. Sonny nodded. "Then we'll get something at the food court. Now buckle up so I can drive." Selena said.

Sonny buckled up and the two girls talked and giggled all the way to the mall.

After a day of shopping with Selena, Sonny was ready to go meet Chad. She and Selena had decided on a nice strapless black dress that landed just above her knee. Then Selena had lent Sonny some black high heels and with a swish of mascara and a dab of lip gloss, Sonny was a 10.

As she opened the door a million thoughts zoomed in and out of her head. But one stayed the same, _Are we getting back together?_

**Please review! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Okay guys this is it. The last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone of you guys for reviewing this story and I hope all the readers enjoyed this story. I figured I'd end it with a bang, so here's my longest chapter ever! Please tell me if I should continue writing stories for Sonny With a Chance. I really need your advice. Once again thanks, and it was great to see my first fan fiction story get more than 90 reviews! You guys rock! **

**I don't own any characters or Sonny With a Chance.**

As she opened the door a million thoughts zoomed in and out of her head. But one stayed the same, _Are we getting back together?_

Sonny yanked the door open and speed-checked her make-up in the reflection of a near-by window. The last thing she needed was to walk in there looking like a cross between a clown and a raccoon. Sonny walked in with confidence, acting as if she could be at a much better place right now, but inside she was jumping up and down like that time she had gotten the pink Powerpuff girl bike she wanted for Christmas. But when she entered the cafe, there was only a middle-aged man who looked a lot like Chad's driver.

"Hello Ms. Munroe," Charles said. He tipped his driver hat politely and then laughed at her confused face. "Mr. Cooper sends his apologies, but something came up and he couldn't make it tonight. He hopes you understand." Charles explained.

"Of course I do, thanks Charles." Sonny said.

She walked out with her head held high, but once she was outside she sat on the sidewalk and let the tears flow. "How could I be so stupid? He would never like me again, especially after I tricked him into thinking I had a date tonight." Sonny said with a sigh.

"So you didn't have a lunch date today?" Someone asked behind her.

Oh well, she needed to vent her feelings to someone. "No, not really. It was just my friend Selena. Chad's probably having a good old time with Miley," Sonny said. "He probably thinks he's on a date with Hannah too, though." She added.

"You know Hannah and Miley aren't really his type." The person said. The laid a comforting hand on Sonny's shoulder.

She turned her head up to look at them, "And how would you know....Chad?" There stood Chad. He was in a tux and was holding a bouquet of red roses. _The moonlight really brings out the sparkle in his eye,_ Sonny thought. She immedately blushed when she realized he had just heard everything she said.

"What you blush when it's me, but you can talk to a complete stranger?" Chad asked mockingly. He wiped the tears off her face. Sonny blushed some more. "Don't worry, I think it's cute." Chad said brushing his hand on her red cheek.

Sonny's regular color came back to her face and she finally realized what had happened. "You tricked me," She said.

"You tricked me too or is Selena Gomez secretly a boy?" Chad asked. Sonny laughed, "No, it's just...I don't know what happened, I wanted to make you jealous, I wanted you to see that I didn't need you." Sonny said.

Chad stayed silent, but looked her straight in the eyes. "But I do need you," Sonny whispered.

"I need you too. I've been so cranky that my cast mates nicknamed me 'The Grinch'." Chad said with a smile.

"Well Mr. Grinch, what did you want to talk about tonight?" Sonny asked, with a smile.

"Ok, I'm just going to say this. Sonny I've never felt this way about a girl before, I feel like when I'm not with you I'm a different person. Before you joined 'So Random' I used to never go over to the set and greet the Randoms, but ever since I met you I go over there a lot, I'm nicer to my cast and yours and I just feel different." Chad said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sonny asked.

"I'll let you know." Chad said. Then he dipped Sonny and kissed her, right then and there.

"You know Chad, I feel different too. I mean I used to just think you were a spoiled, arrogant, selfish, cocky jerk-which you were. But then when you helped me on my fake-date with James, I just felt differently towards you. I mean I kept thinking it was a real date, I had to remind myself it was fake and you would never like a me." Sonny said.

"Which is the opposite of true." Chad said holding her hands.

"I know that now silly." Sonny said with a giggle.

"I love your giggle." Chad said with a smirk. Sonny kissed him and then he looked at her deeply.

"You know I love you." Chad said.

"I love you too." Sonny said, she grabbed the necklace he had given her and squeezed it. "Only no baby or sunshine," She added.

"Ok and no Chad Dylan or sweetie-pie." Chad said.

"Can I call you the Grinch?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Deal," Chad said. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked away towards what would someday be there happily ever after, but for now they just called it dinner and a movie.

**It's be fun, thanks so much for supporting my first fan fiction story. Please review and tell me what you think of the story as a whole and this chapter as the end! Thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**-alexrussorules**


End file.
